Fire to Water
by Scifi-Fleur
Summary: When a lab that tests on mutant children has an escapee, the lab goes into code 5 to protect its secrets. Only one girl somehow survives but is badly injured. The X-Men team will try to save the girl from her haunted past, but only if she lives.
1. Chapter 1: Hope long lost

Fire to Water

This is my first Fan Fiction, but I read Fan Fiction all the time so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. **

Chapter 1- Hope long lost. 

"_Subject 14 is ready for experiment 105_", a computerized voice said. In a large lab several workers in lab coats were busily working at their stations. Wolverine silently watched the action through a gap in the vent he was traveling in.

"Labs like these always bring back all those bad memories," Wolverine grimly thought as he continued on his journey through the cramped tunnels of the vents.

Rumors were that many mutants were seen taken into the lab and were never seen again. The professor sent Logan to investigate the lab when he started to sense pain and turmoil from several mutants in the area. From what Logan could see the rumors were not far off. The lab was filled is signs that mutants were there, all from scorch marks on the walls, laser holes in the ceiling, and melted metal floors.

Wolverine continued crawling from room to room in the vent. Even though there were signs of mutants, he hadn't seen any in the facility. Wolverine turned a corner and stopped in horror when he looked through another gap in the vent.

There, filled in hundreds of cells, were mutant children. They were just skin and bones. All were wearing hospital gowns and their cells were just room with four walls.

In the cell in front of him was a girl that had to be at least 5 years old. She quietly sat in a corner of the cell and stared blankly at a wall.

Wolverine took out his comlink and contacted the professor. "Charles, you won't believe this."

" What is it Logan? Are the rumors true?" The professor said.

Logan was quite for a long time as he watched some guards take one of the children out of a cell. The child went without a fuss. Tear began to run down 5-year-old girl's face.

"Have a look professor" Logan whispered quietly. He activated his camera.

Logan heard the professor inhale sharply.

"What should I do Charles?" Logan said after a long silence.

"Come back to the institute. We will assemble a rescue team."

He silently started his way back through the vents

* * *

Wolverine reached the exit and suddenly alarms started to sound.

"_SUBJECT 112 HAS ESCAPED! SUBJECT 112 HAS ESCAPED!_" Yelled a computerized voice.

Logan watched a 17-year-old boy running down the hall and blow a hole through the floor guards quickly following him.

"_WARNING SUBJECT 112 IS LEAVING THE LAB!_"

Logan couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the kid being free from this torture house.

The boy ran outside with the guards trying to keep up.

"_SUBJECT 112 HAS LEFT THE LAB! _

The guards finally stopped and went back inside.

_CODE 5 ACITVATED! ALL PERSONAL LEAVE THE FACILITY!_"

"Code 5? What the hell is going on?" thought Wolverine as he watched the personal rush out of the building.

When everyone left Wolverine went into what he figured was the main room. The room was fill screen showing all the children. Some of the children were franticly trying to escape but most of them were crying hysterically.

Confused Wolverine went to the computer and looked up code 5. He stared at the screen.

_Code 5 - In the event of our research being revealed, all evidence must be destroyed._

Wolverine's blood went cold as he realized what was happening.

_PREPAIRING TO DESTROY EVIDENCE! _

He turned his comlink on. "Professor! The lab and the children are going to be destro -"

The entire lab exploded and Wolverine went flying across room.

"Logan, are you alright!?!" the professor yelled.

No answer.

"Logan are you there?" The professor asked worriedly.

Wolverine pushed a piece of the ceiling off of him.

"I'm here." Wolverine coughed.

"What happened Logan?"

Wolverine surveyed the ruble. The entire building was destroyed… and so were its inhabitants.

"The lab is gone… I don't think anyone survived."

After a mournful silence the Professor spoke. "Logan I'm sorry, there was anything we could have done. Come back home."

Wolverine stared at the ruins. Anger began to rise in him. Why did the world have to be this way? These people had murdered hundreds kids! Logan grabbed a piece of cement and threw it as far as he could.

* * *

Wolverine eventually calmed down. He numbly walked away from the remains of the mutant lab. Suddenly he heard a scream of pain. He looked at the ruins a saw a girl crawling out of the ruble. Logan ran as fast as he could.

The girl was holding the body of the 5-year-old Wolverine had seen earlier. Wolverine bent down next her.

She was about 15 years old. She had brown hair and blue eyes. The hospital gown she was wearing was tattered to shreds. She was covered in dirt, scraped up, and had burns all over body. She didn't seem to notice, she just stared at the body of the 5-year-old girl.

"Is there anyone else alive?" Wolverine asked quietly.

The girl looked at Wolverine. A few tears fell down her cheeks, she shook her head no.

Wolverines touched her shoulder. "I'm going to get you out of here."

She slowly stood up, holding little girl's body close to her. Wolverine called the x-jet and it landed close by. They began to walk towards the jet. The girl had no expression on her face. She just held the body close and never let it go, even when she collapsed.

* * *

"_Logan, are you alright!?!_"

"What is going on?" asked Kurt.

All the X-Men had their ears against Professor Charles Xavier's office door. They knew Logan was on a mission and when Logan was on mission, it was something important.

"Shhhhh!" They all said at once. Trying to listen to the conversation at hand.

"_Logan I'm sorry, there was anything we could have done. Come back home._"

"I couldn't understand anything they said!" Spoke a disappointed Kitty. "What about you Scott?"

"No," he said. "Wait, something is happening!"

The office door suddenly opened and everyone came crashing down.

"Oh good you are here," said the Professor.

The fallen X-Men moaned as they got up from the floor

"What is going on Professor?" said Kurt as he rubbed his furry head.

The Professor seemed troubled by Kurt's words.

After a moment the professor finely spoke. "We have recently found a lab experimenting on mutant children."

The entire room was silent.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go rescue them!" Kurt exclaimed.

Charles sadly looked at his X-Men. "The personal just destroyed the lab… along with the children."

Tears welled up In Jean Grey's eyes. She had felt them die. She had heard their screams, felt their pain, and then… nothing. When she looked into the eyes of Charles Xavier, she knew he had felt them too.

* * *

After a while the team began to leave the office.

The professor received an alert that Logan was contacting him. He accepted and saw Logan in the pilot seat of the jet.

"Charles, I found a girl that survived the explosion. She's hurt and needs medical attention."

Everyone came running back into the office.

"We will prepare for your arrival Logan." Professor Xavier said. "Did anyone else survive?"

"No just her. I don't know how the hell she even survived! The place was completely destroyed."

Charles contemplated this for a moment.

"I'm sure we will find out." The Professor finally said. "We will be ready when you arrive."

At that the team quickly spread out and began to set up for their arrival

Logan sighed. He looked at the girl. She was hooked up to the medical equipment on the jet. It took much of his strength to pry the girl from the dead body. After that he discovered a gash on her side that was pouring out blood. He did his best to stop the bleeding but he could tell she was still losing a lot of blood. Logan didn't know if she was going to make it.

The jet gave off a beep that they were 20 minutes away from the institute. He started to doze off. Logan heard another beep go off… Only it was the warning that the girl's heart rate was beginning to drop.

* * *

Kitty and Rouge quickly went into the medical bay and set thing up for Mr. McCoy.

"Pass me the gauze, Rouge" Kitty yelled across the room.

"Catch!" Rouge replied. She threw her a roll of gauze.

Kitty caught the gauze and put it on the table. She noticed her friend had been very quiet for a while.

"Are you ok Rouge?" Kitty asked.

"Ah am fine, ah'm just tired of people treating us mutants this way! When will it stop!?!" Rouge pounded her fist on the wall and began to cry.

Kitty could understand Rouge perfectly. She was tired of people calling them freaks and treating them like freaks. She walked up her friend and gave her a hug. One thing people would never understand was the bond between fellow mutants.

Bobby ran breathlessly into the med bay. "They are here!" he gasped.

They all bolted out and ran towards the hangar.

* * *

Kurt stood and watched the jet land in the hangar. Storm and Mr. McCoy were standing ready to board the jet. Kitty, Rouge, and Bobby rushed into the hangar out of breath.

The ramp to the jet opened, and Storm and McCoy ran in. Everything was still. Soon McCoy came running out, holding the girl in one of his large arms. Storm was right beside him holding some medical equipment.

Kurt stared at the girl's face. She was extremely pale, and her eyelids were dark and sunken in. The hospital gown she was wearing was soaked in blood. She was extremely thin, bruised, and burned. The sight broke Kurt's heart in two.

An alarm went off on one of the machines.

"Jean we need you!" Storm said.

Jean quickly left the group and followed close behind them.

Kurt looked back at the jet's ramp and saw Logan walk down the ramp while holding a little girl. Kurt teleported to Logan and saw Rouge running up behind him.

Logan had a grim expression. The little girl had no signs of life and was completely limp. Logan was covered in blood. He walked right past everyone and headed towards the medical bay.

They all just stood there for a long time.

**Authors note: This is the first of many chapters I hope! Review please!! I need to know what you think and some advice would be great! Don't forget to tell me if you like it or not!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing the Haunted

Fire to Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. **

Chapter 2: Seeing the Haunted

The X-Men students all quietly sat in the living room. It was past dinner, but the evenings past events had dampened the mood. A few students talked, some read, most of them though just sat around and did nothing. It had been 4 hours since the girl had arrived and there was no news. Two of the students went to go see what was going on in the med bay, only to come back a few minutes later explaining that Logan had been sleeping just outside of the door. It was obvious that the staff didn't want any visitors.

Footsteps came from down the hall. They all turned their heads to see who it was.

"Who's hungry?" Scott Summers asked, walking in with sacks of delivery pizza

Everyone turned back and stared at the floor. Even Kurt, who seemed to be always hungry, stayed motionless, disinterested in the food. Scott frowned and put the pizzas down on a table.

"Come on guys! I can't eat all this by myself!" Scott grinned at the students. He got a few glances in return.

"That's alright Scott! More food for us!" One of four Jamie's said as they all took a piece of pizza.

Scott gave Jamie a pat on the back, even though he wanted to hug him for helping him out like that. Students soon started to stand up and grab pieces of pizza one by one. Scott let out a sigh of relief. They were still were pretty glum but at least they were eating. He wished Jean were here. She always had a way to make them feel better.

Logan wearily walked into the room following the smell of pizza. In a blink of and eye, students went rushing up to him asking questions like " What's going on in there? Why were you guarding the door? Why is it taking so long?" Logan looked from one student to the next, pleading for the madness to stop.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, one at a time!" He yelled pausing for a moment to enjoy the quiet bliss. "Hank managed to stop her bleeding, and needs to give her a blood transfusion. I was guarding the door so that you little runts wouldn't disturb Hank and Ororo. Finally the last I heard, the girl had building blown on her and got beat up pretty badly, so it's going to take a long time. Can I eat now?!?"

The children paused for a second, but then continued on asking questions. Logan's eye began to twitch. Thankfully, Professor Xavier rode in just before Logan went crazy with all the questions. The professor could not help laughing at Logan's situation.

"Children… I believe Logan has had a tiresome day and would like something to eat."

The children paused for a moment thinking of what to do. This gave Logan enough time to sneak past the crowd, grab a box of pizza, and run behind Charles for cover. He gave his friend a nod of thanks and they began to go down the hall towards the med bay.

The professor had been trying to gain some information on the mystery lab ever since the Logan had arrived. This wasn't the first time the X-Men had come across mutant testing labs. It also wasn't the first time they he come across one that tested on children. This lab was the first they've seen that had so many test subjects.

"Do you know whose lab it was? Was it Hydra?" Logan asked after they had left the students.

"No, they succeeded on covering their tracks. I have no idea who was responsible for it. Though I do believe that there must be more than one laboratory if they can so easily abandon what they are doing."

"The kid might have some useful info if she wakes up." Logan added.

"We shall see." The Professor replied.

* * *

They arrived at the medical bay and quietly walked in. Hank McCoy was sitting at a desk looking through a microscope. Logan put the pizza down by Hank and cleared his throat to get his attention. Hank was too absorbed in what he was doing to notice and continued on with his work. Charles chuckled lightly as the large blue mutant continued being unaware of the visitors.

Ororo walked in and smiled. "Hello Charles".

Hank popped his head up away from what he was doing. "Oh Hello didn't hear you come in. How long were you standing there?"

"Not long." The professor lied. "How is our new guest doing?"

"Considering the amount of blood she lost, a broken rib, bad burns, and a concussion… pretty well." Hank stood up and led them into a room where the girl was. She's having a transfusion right now and is under mount of drugs and pain killers, so she won't be awake for a while."

The girl lay asleep on a bed. She had wires, tubes, and IV lines attached all over her arms. Jean was sitting in a chair next to the bed, putting bandages on the girl's cuts and burns. Jean smiled at the professor and he nodded back.

"She was lucky Logan found her when he did. She almost didn't make it." Ororo said.

Logan yawned and cracked his back. " Well if you excuse me I'm gonna get some shut eye."

"Yes I believe a will get some sleep. Jean, are you coming?" asked the professor.

"No, I think I will stay with her tonight. Just in case something happens." She replied.

"Well in that case I'm going to bed as well. Thank you Jean." Hank yawned.

Everyone but Ororo left. "Aren't you going?"

Ororo shook her head no. "I will stay here, that way if something should happen you won't be alone."

Jean smiled. "Thank you."

They sat done on chairs near the bed, both staring at the girls face.

* * *

The room was covered in darkness… Bright lights suddenly filled the room… Standing in a tank, water began to pour in…. Men and women stood out side of the tank pushing buttons... The water level began to rise... Electricity zapped through the water... Pain was everywhere… Alarms began to go off.

Professor Xavier snapped awake. "_Professor it's Jean… Something is going on with the girl. You need to come to the med bay quick!_"

"_I'm on my way._" replying with his powers.

Xavier arrived at the med bay. He went into the room where the girl was. An alarm was going off. "Charles, her brain activity and heart rate are off the charts." Ororo pushed some drugs into an IV bag.

Jean was concentrating hard on the girl's mind. "She's having a nightmare! We've been trying too calm her down but so far it's not working."

"If we don't calm her down she's going to go into shock!" yelled Hank as he mixed a new set of drugs.

The professor rolled up to the bed and closed his eyes and concentrated on the girl. He focused on the part of her mind that was giving her the dream and shut it down momentarily. _It's all right… you're safe. There is no need to worry. _He felt Jean's presence in the girl's mind trying to show her that it truly was all right.

Slowly the girl began to calm down. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Jean shakily checked her watch for the time. 3:35, she walked out and breathed slowly for a minute.

Jean quietly walked to the kitchen and made herself some coffee. She sat down and drunk her coffee. The dream she had, the dream the girl had, was terrifying, and the poor girl was under so many drugs she couldn't wake up. The Professor came in, poured some coffee and went next to her.

"Did you see her dream too?" Jean said after a moment.

"A part of it, yes. I sense you saw more if though. Would you care to elaborate?"

She was quiet, engulfed in her thoughts. "There were other children. People in suits were poking them and prodding them with needles and other equipment. There was a room filled with body bags. There was also a man but I didn't understand what he was saying… Her dream was her memories, she was being haunted buy her memories."

"Did you see any thing that might tell us where another lab may be?"

She shook her head. She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go get some sleep before all the students wake up."

Xavier nodded and watched her go. No doubt the student will be curious of the morning event. He decided to have Logan distract their curiosity with an early session in the danger room.

* * *

"Look out!" Bobby yelled to Kurt, as a laser beam aimed for him. Booby threw an ice wall in front of him.

"Thanks! Rogue, twelve o' clock!" Rogue jumped out of the way and threw some disks at the target.

"Jamie is stuck in the cage."

"I'm on it!" replied Kitty and she phased him out.

"So why do you think we are having a morning session all of a sudden?"

Rogue and Kitty ran behind a wall.

"Ah'm pretty sure they are doin it so that we go snooping around."

Bobby collapsed behind the wall out of breath. It took him a couple seconds to speak.

"Hey… you realize that if one of us gets hurt we get to go to the med bay."

"Yeah, but Logan is watching. He more than likely would catch on." Kitty stuck he head through the wall to see what was going on. "There is a clear path to the stop button."

The other two mutants nodded and ran out from behind the wall.

Kurt joined them as they ran. "Amara is going to go for it."

Amara flew over the team and straight to the button that ended the session. Right as she was about to touch it when a robotic arm slammed her against the floor. Seeing the opportunity, Kurt teleported straight to the button and punched it down. A bell rang and the room closed up.

"Not bad," Logan said over the speaker. "If you didn't have Kurt to teleport over, you all would be still fighting. Someone should have backed Amara up. That's enough for today though. Wash up and head down to breakfast."

The students cheered and rushed out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. They had been woken up early in the morning danger room session. Needless to say they weren't too happy about it.

"This is not how ah wanted to start ma Saturday." Rogue stabbed a pancake. "As soon as ah' finish eating ah'm going straight to bed."

"It looks like Bobby is way ahead of you Rogue." Kurt said. Bobby was sound asleep in his chair with drool coming out the side of his mouth. Some of the younger students were aiming grapes at his open mouth.

Jean walked in and stood in the doorway looking around. Scott jumped up and embraced her. They walked to a table together and sat down. "Hey Jean, what's going on? I haven't seen you all day."

"I was helping out with the girl." She grabbed an orange and started peeling it.

"What happened? You're quiet and tired for a reason."

" I stayed up watching her and she had a nightmare." She decided not to go into details about her nightmare because of curious students around her. Scott was about to ask another question but she stopped him. "Your are starting to sound like the kids."

He smiled but could tell something was up. "I have been hanging around them too long."

She laughed and finished her orange. "I'm going to head back to the med bay." She stood up. Scott sighed and stood up as well.

"I'll go with you. I haven't seen the kid yet and I think this is the only I'm going to be able to see you."

Jean smiled and they walked together to the med bay.

**Authors Note:**** Hi everyone! I hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update!!! Hey I already have a power in mind for the girl but I want to hear some of your ideas on some powers that I could use later on in the story! R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fire to Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution.**

Chapter 3: Traumatized

* * *

She heard the familiar sound of a heart monitor and felt the familiar sickening side effects of drugs… Voices could be heard near by… They were not the voices of the usual personnel in the lab though… No, these voices were new, but one of them did sound very familiar… She slowly opened her eyes.

Everything was in a blur. When she slowly sat up a violent wave of dizziness and nausea went through her. Pulling out the IV lines and wires out of her arms, she put her feet on the floor. Slowly she stood up. Her side began to hurt and she leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. She didn't know where she was. She concluded that it was a medical bay of some sort. The only question was where.

The door opened, a man and a woman walked in but the girl couldn't tell who they were. She quickly began to panic. She could suddenly see herself being back in a dark cell and the man and the woman were there to take her again for testing. The girl backed into the corner of the room terrified and ready to defend her self.

The visitors looked in bewilderment when they saw the empty bed and then the girl staring at them. "Scott, go get Hank!" The woman said urgently. The man quickly complied and ran out of the room. Soon woman began to walk towards her.

"S-s-stay b-back!" The girl managed to say shakily.

The woman stopped and stared at her. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The woman said softly. Cautiously the woman walked forward.

"I-I s-said s-stay back!" The frightened girl leaned against the wall, gathering her strength. She was continuously fighting to keep her head clear.

The woman continued to move forward. "I'm a mutant just like you. I'm here to help you."

The girl didn't know what to do. Was the woman telling the truth or was she just trying to trick her. The girl stared at the woman, her mind racing with thoughts.

Soon the woman was a few feet away from her. Then the man ran back in with a blue creature behind him. The girl's panic quickly increased. Using all her strength she raised her hands towards the woman.

"GO TO HELL!" A huge blast of water suddenly burst out of the girl's hands and directly hit the woman in front of her. The woman was hurtled across the room and hit the wall.

"Jean!" A man yelled and quickly went over to the woman's side.

The girl felt her legs give out and she collapsed on the floor. She shook uncontrollably and began to throw up. With a great effort she crawled over to a pool of water on the floor. She put her hand in the water, and the pool began to dry up. With a shaky sigh she closed her eyes and fell into an empty oblivion.

Jean got up. She was completely soaked. The girl was lying motionless on the floor. Jean rushed to her still form.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked frantically as Jean kneeled next to the motionless girl.

"Yes I'm fine." Jean replied then looked desperately at Hank. "Is she going to be alright?"

Hank checked the girl's pulse. "She's alive." He picked her up and put her on the bed. "She was weak before but now after she used her powers, she has no strength left."

Jean stared at the girl. Scott walked up to soaked telepath and gave her a blanket to dry herself with, then forced her to sit down.

"Jean, it's not your fault and you know it."

Jean said nothing, nor did she acknowledge Scott's words.

Scott did not appreciate the red head's silence. "Why do you care so much about her Jean? She isn't the first kid that landed here in the med bay."

Jean glanced at Scott and finally spoke. "I heard all those other kids she was with die. I saw what those people did to her when I went into her head to calm her down during her nightmare. I felt how scared she was." Jean leaned against Scott with a blank look on her face.

Scott kneeled beside Jean. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment.

"It's fine…" She replied wearily.

Scott hugged Jean against him. "Why don't you get some rest? You need to sleep."

Jean shook her head. "No. I don't want her to be alone again if she wakes up."

"I'll stay here with her." Scott replied. "I won't leave her side and I will call you if anything happens."

After a few, silent minutes of contemplating Scott's offer, Jean finally nodded and stood up. "Just, promise me that you won't leave."

"I'll be here the entire time, and when ever you need me," Scott promised.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know I have not posted in forever and I feel super bad about it! I know many of you may hate me right now. I got this huge writers block over this chapter. ****I also know that this chapter is really, really short. I wrote more for this chapter but it just is not right. It is all messed up, weird, and just not working. I have some new ideas for it and I hope I can update it soon! If anyone would like to help me with ideas, writing, and other junk let me know! As always PLEASE leave your reviews! ~ Scifi**


End file.
